It's The Past
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: Emily looks back on how she met her good friend, The Bau's janitor Demarcus Cummings. Chit Chat Around Authors Corner: The Original Character Fic.


**Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds. I just manipulate their characters in any way I seem fit.**

**Summary: Emily looks back on how she met her good friend, The Bau's janitor Demarcus Cummings.**

**Prompt: Chit Chat Around Author's Corner Original Character Challenge**

**CM Character: Agent Emily Prentiss**

**Assigned Character: BAU's Janitor Demarcus Cummings**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you leave a review.**

_**It's The Past**_

Emily was walking down the hall of the BAU and ran into Marcus the BAU's janitor. Marcus says, "Hey, Emily how are today?"

Emily mentions, "I'm good. Do you want to go get lunch."

Marcus replies, "Sure."

They walk down the hall and Emily thinks back to how Demarcus became a part of her life as a friend.

_4 years ago_

It had been a long case for the BAU. They were hunting down a serial killer who went after young siblings. They were being held captive and tortured for several days and then put to death. This unsub had no pattern and was all over the map. But what made this case hard is she was undetectable.

After the seven set of bodies totaling 14 they finally had a clue. The clue was left on the center of the hand of the young girl who was killed. There was a clear thumb print on the back her hand. The unsub must have used it as a pressure point to be able to control her. They finally found the killer and had surrounded the house.

Emily and Morgan were taking the front, the others were taking the perimeter and back. Emily whispers, "1,2,3." Then Morgan kicks down the door. Emily and Morgan were clearing the first floor and did so successfully.

When they headed upstairs Emily signaled she was taking left and for Morgan to go right. Emily had cleared two bedrooms and was going in a third. That was when she came across Jennifer Cummings preparing to shoot her husband if he didn't move away from the closet he hid his kids in.

Emily points her gun directly at her head and orders, "Jennifer put down the gun now."

Jennifer undoes the safety. Emily tries, "You don't want to do this to your husband and children. They deserve better than this."

Emily has felt Morgan's presence behind her. Jennifer had slightly lowered her gun. Emily went in and disarmed her, handing the gun behind her to Morgan and cuffing her. Morgan takes her out to the cop car while Emily deals with the family.

"Demarcus, why don't you go wait outside and get checked out by the paramedics," Emily suggests.

Demarcus adds, "Okay and you can call me Marcus." He leaves and goes down to the front where there was a waiting ambulance.

Emily knocks on the closet door then states, "Kelly, Connor. It's Agent Emily Prentiss." Kelly comes closer to the door and slides it open.

Kelly mentions, "Emily, is daddy alright?"

Connor agrees, "Yeah is daddy ok?"

"Yes your daddy is fine he is just out front," Emily mentions.

Connor asks, "Can we go see him." Kelly, 4 and Connor, 6 come further out of the closet and cling to Emily who picks them up and carries them down the stairs to the ambulance.

Hotch and Reid see Emily come out with the children. Hotch tries to take the boy but has no such luck and just gives Emily a pat on the back, as Reid does the same.

Emily says, "This here is Mike, He is a paramedic. Let him check you out, okay."

They both nod.

Emily walks over to where Morgan and Rossi were standing. Rossi asks, "You alright?"

"Yeah, we just save the lives of two children," Emily states.

"Then why the long face?" Morgan asks.

Emily shrugs, "Its nothing really."

Just then Marcus comes over towards the group. "Agent Prentiss, can I talk to you for a moment?" Marcus asks.

Emily nods the walks away from the group.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving us, for saving my children," Marcus begins.

"I would say it's the job but I know this case was more than that. I hate when I see children suffer. It isn't right. They are so innocent but yet they will remember this forever now, "Emily comments.

Marcus adds, "Well I am glad that all this is over. I'm thinking about moving on from here. Starting over somewhere nice. I hear Virginia is as good of a place as any."

"I have always liked it there," Emily mentions. "It is a pretty good place to start over, at least I thought so. We all have our secrets. I may even know of a job there."

Marcus questions, "Really?"

"Yeah, it is not much but is is better than nothing," Emily adds. "The BAU janitor spot opened up, so if you are interested I could make sure you get it."

Marcus agrees, "I will take it. I need something."

The BAU was on the plane back and Emily was looking out over the sky. Morgan says, "Em, what is it about this case that was different? What is it that is getting to you."

Emily sighs, "I don't know. I just got to thinking is all. The children they were innocent and yet the two that lived will remember this for a long time because we got to them this time. This time we were lucky."

Morgan agrees, "This time we were, and next time we may not be as lucky. But you need to just leave it in the past and focus on the future. Today you saved the lives of two kids who now thanks to you have a dad that they can adore. You also made sure that he was well off and helped him to have something to look forward to.

"It will be hard to forget this one," Emily admits.

_Present Day_

Emily and Marcus were at lunch when Marcus asks, "Em, what are you thinking about."

Emily shakes her head then says, "I was thinking about the day we met. How everything was different then."

"You saved me and my kids that day. You have helped me a lot," Marcus mentions.

"Kelly and Connor are success stories, even if I didn't realize it at the time. That day was one of the good days at the BAU," Emily adds.

Marcus tells, "Well not to brag or anything but I may have the next Derek Jeter. Connor is a really good shortstop. Plus he can hit."

"How's Kelly?" Emily questions.

Marcus says, "She is doing hip hop dance and it makes her happy. They turned out alright considering that day."

Emily states, "That they did."

**REVIEWS are always appreciated.**


End file.
